


Surprises

by Takada_Saiko



Series: Truth in the Lies [89]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Keen2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is out on assignment with his job at Halcyon, Agnes is at a sleepover, and Liz knows she didn't leave that lamp on when she left the apartment that morning. Future-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Surprises**

* * *

 

It had been a long day and an even longer week. The case she and her team had been working on had kept her at the Post Office into the evenings, which would have been fine if Tom hadn't been out of town on assignment with his own team. Liz's husband wasn't due back for another day or two - and that was if all went well and Scottie didn't lengthen the op she had decided to go on as well - and she had been struggling to balance the case and make sure that Agnes had someone she trusted looking after her.

The toddler had spent more time in the Post Office in the past week than her mother would have liked, but Aram didn't seem to mind as she toddled over to him and begged to sit in his lap. He had shown her his work station, the computers, and all the flashing lights. She had been so fascinated with it all that she had cried and wailed when it was finally time to go. The only thing that had quieted her down was a reminder that she was going to go for a sleepover at Elle's house and that her "Uncle" Dembe would be over there for dinner. At that point no one else seemed to matter.

Liz let the door to the apartment shut behind her and barely got the keys into the bowl and reached to shut off the alarm that had announced her entrance. She was beyond exhausted, but as much as she was going to miss Agnes, there was something to being able to get a bite to eat, a shower, and fall into bed without worrying she'd missed something with her little girl or fighting with her about going to bed herself because it was _well_ past her bedtime. She would need to be ready to be in the office the next day as soon as the analysis was finished on the latest bit of evidence. Weekends never meant anything in their line of work.

She had just tossed her purse to the side when her sleep-deprived senses finally kicked into gear. Hudson had not come to the door to greet her and there was a light on that she hadn't left on when she had left that morning. Liz reached to her holstered gun and treaded lightly, careful making her way back to the bedroom where the light was coming from. How someone could have made it in without setting the alarm off, she wasn't sure, but they'd picked the wrong place to break into.

Blue eyes closed as she pressed herself against the wall just outside of the partially closed bedroom door, listening for any movement and hearing none. She reached out carefully, pushing the door open and swinging around, finding the bedroom empty save a very familiar figure that was already buried down into the bed, the comforter pulled up so that it was nearly covering his dark hair and Liz rolled her eyes as she holstered her weapon. "Tom, I thought you weren't coming back in until tomorrow at the earliest. Why didn't you call? I could have shot you, you dork."

He didn't stir and Liz's brows drew together as she reached out, her fingers on his shoulder. Heat radiated through his t-shirt and as he rolled towards her she saw how flushed his face was. "Tom? Babe?"

Dark blue eyes struggled open and blinked several times before focusing on her. "Hey. I didn't hear you come in." His voice was raspy and Liz felt a strange rush of relief, her first thought that he was hurt being replaced with the more likely scenario that he was sick. She could handle sick.

"Why didn't you call?" she asked again, her hand going to his face and he leaned into the touch.

"Wanted to surprise you. Scottie -" He cleared his throat hard as is boss' name was barely audible - "sent me home early. Apparently I'm sick."

"No kidding," Liz teased.

"I fell asleep. Sorry."

Despite the rush of fear that she'd felt at the thought of a stranger being in their home and then of him injured, Liz found herself smiling as she bent down and pressed a kiss to his clammy forehead. "That's alright. You probably needed it. Let me get a shower and we can get some sleep. Have you eaten?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, burrowing back down into the covers and she wasn't entirely sure she believed him. She shook her head, kissed him again, and moved around Hudson who was snoozing by the bed as if he were guarding it, and started for the shower.

The idea of a lengthy hot shower had lingered with her through the evening, but Liz found herself rushing through it, barely feeling the water on her skin. She stepped out, towelled off, and slipped into her pyjamas. She was tying her dark hair up as she stepped out of the bathroom, steam following her, and Tom was sitting up in bed, leaned heavily against his bent knees and looking miserable. "Hey," she greeted softly and padded over to him.

He swallowed hard. "Hey. Is Agnes already in bed, I guess?"

"She's over at Dembe's daughter's house. She and Elle are having a sleepover."

Tom nodded slowly. "I'll go sleep on the couch. Don't want to keep you awake."

Liz caught him before he was able to move too much. "You're sweet, but don't be stupid. You're not sleeping on the couch. Lay back down and let's try to get some sleep. Have you been to the doctor?"

"Flight home," her husband mumbled as she gently pushed him back down against the pillows.

"Scottie trapped you in a plane and forced a doctor on you? I'm impressed."

He snorted tiredly and Liz rounded the bed to the other side and climbed in. She scooted in and pressed her forehead against his back. Despite the way his skin was on fire and despite the piles of blankets, he was shivering. Carefully she wrapped an arm around him and pressed up against him. After a moment the tremors subsided a little. "Any idea what you have?"

"Flu."

"Well you don't do anything halfway."

He gave a hoarse chuckle and she felt him tense as he coughed. "I feel like hell."

"Look like it to."

"Thanks, babe."

"Honesty. It's the foundation of our marriage," she teased as she pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. "This time."

"You're going to get sick too," he mumbled.

"Well, then you'll just have to take care of me, won't you?"

"Guess so."

"Anyway, I think I'll need a vacation after this case. It's been non-stop since you left."

"Sorry." He shifted so that he was looking at her, his eyes bright with fever and his gaze just a little blurry. "I think we need a real vacation. One where people aren't shooting at us?"

"I like that. We keep talking about the beach. Agnes is finally old enough to enjoy it." When he didn't answer Liz looked up to find his eyes had drifted closed again and his breathing, raspy as it was, was starting to even out. She found herself smiling and tightened her grip on him. "I love you," she whispered. "I'm sorry you're sick, but it's good to have you home. I've missed you."

He mumbled something she couldn't quite catch and he wrapped an arm around her in his sleep, pulling them just a little closer. It was a strange balance these days that never seemed to stop, but at the end of the day they had found their own version of normal, and she wouldn't give that up for the world.

* * *

 

Notes: I really just needed some super fluffy Keens, so this is what happened. Sick Tom and sweet Liz. Just look at those cuties and their domestic spy couples ways. :P


End file.
